Penventure Time/Chapter 2
This article is about the second chapter of the twenty-fifth episode of Happy Peep "Penventure Time". Plot (In Angelo Earldom) *Mumble: Gosh, thanks to Mary. Where are we? *Ramón: I don't know. What is this place? *Erik: This is Angelo Earldom. *Mumble: Wow. *Angelo: Welcome to Angelo Earldom! (Many adelies were rulering for Angelo as their pride) *Mumble: Come on, let's check it out. *Erik: Good idea. (Angelo was leadering many adelies on his colony including Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, Lombardo, Estefan, Enrique and everyone else) *Angelo: Okay everyone. We will lead the pride! *Everyone: *cheers* *Ramón: I see that. *Mumble: What a great colony. *Erik: That's so ridiculous. *Ramón: I understand. Angelo cares about everything. *Mumble: Let's go inside of his castle. (Inside Angelo's castle) *Raul: Hey Rinaldo. *Rinaldo: Leave me alone. Get back to work! *Raul: Nah,whatever if you want to call it. *Rinaldo: NO! *Nestor: Calm down. *Angelo: Hey, hey, hey. Finish my ice sculpture. *Mumble: Sir Angelo. *Angelo: Mumble, you have arrive. *Mumble: Yeah. I came to check out your castle. *Angelo: Good. *Erik: You have everyone from your adelie colony. *Ramón: Hey Angelo, that's a nice one there. *Angelo: Very good. *Mumble: Hey Angelo, do you know how to stop the evil Darksmoke? *Angelo: I can't helo you with everything. *Ramón: He destroyed the candy kingdom. *Angelo: Oh my, that ghost is a bad boy. *Mumble: He is. *Ramón: We have to stop him. *Erik: He's big and strong. *Mumble: We will find a way to stop him. *Angelo: Good. *Erik: Anything else you like? *Angelo: No. *Ramón: It's okay, you get what you get. *Angelo: Okay, i must go by now. Thanks for coming. *Mumble: This place looks awazing. *Erik: Come on, let's check out the awazing stuff they have. *Mumble: Cool, come on. (Over at the park section of Castle Angelo, adelie penguin chicks were playing) *Mumble: Wow, i've never seen so many of them. *Ramón: They are soft and they are so cute. *Erik: How upsetting are they? *Mumble: They even...make noises. *Ramón: Noises? Even when they annoyed each other. *Montay: Hey guys, this is the pack section. I will join your side. *Erik: Cool. *Montay: I'm Montay, a failure of everything. I will be here to stop Darksmoke. *Mumble: Stick with us. *Montay: Okay. (In the gear room) *Estefan: Well, well, well. What do we have? *Angelo: Now, this is a perfect life. *Enrique: I understand from you. *Angelo: So? We have everything that was planned to stop Darksmoke. *Enrique: He was very evil. *Estefan: And ghosty. *Angelo: Oh no, what are we gonna do? *Amigos: I think, we should stop him. *Raphael: Amigos, he is too powerful to defeat. *Amigos: Oh. *Elian: You may wonder something about Mumble HappyFeet. *Angelo: What? I need him over there. *Estefan: Sure. *Estevan: We will be back! (In one of the trees, adelie penguins were standing on the branches) *Raul: Gosh, there so many penguins with those kind of costumes. *Rinaldo: Just stick around. (A adelie penguin with wings was using a cupid and hit it to the target) *Adelie Penguin with Wings: Yes! I did it! (With the heroes) *Montay: I lost my home somewhere. We will find it around Antarctica of Ooo. *Mumble: Don't worry. We will stop Darksmoke and save Antarctica for good. *Montay: This will be a great one. *Erik: Okay, we must get out of there. *Estefan: Hey, you! Angelo needs you here. *Mumble: What? *Estevan: Come on. (In Angelo's office) *Angelo: Mumble HappyFeet, what brings you here? *Mumble: Is there something wrong? *Angelo: No, we have something to show you. *Mumble: What is it? *Angelo: So? Everything has gotten fine. Something must be wrong. *Ramón: Darksmoke destroyed the Candy Kingdom, we all have to do something. *Angelo: Well, you must defend yourself on stopping that ghost monster. *Montay: We will do it Angelo. *Angelo: Go after that ghost! Leave my kingdom right now. *Mumble: We will. *Montay: We will go after that ghost. *Angelo: You must go to Wildberry Kingdom to discover something. Montay, please be safe. *Montay: I will Master Angelo. (The heroes leave Angelo Earldom to go on their next quest. They discover wildberry trees from somewhere) *Montay: What is this? *Erik: I don't know what that is? *Montay: Wait a minute. We..are....in..Wildbery Kingdom! *Mumble: We are here! *Ramón: We finally made it. *Mumble: This is Wildberry Kingdom. *Montay: Wow, this place looks strange. (At Wildberry Kingdom) *Mumble: There we are. We are here. *Erik: This place has so many berries. *Montay: I know, but we have to find something that we can help with. *Ramón: We will stop Darksmoke and he will be dead anyways. *Mumble: That's a good idea. *Montay: You bet Ramón. *Ramón: Now, this is what the berries will do. *Montay: Yeah. *Mumble: Come on. (Many chinstrap and adelie penguins were hunting on the berries) *Montay: This is goddamn cool! *Black: Hello, welcome to Wildberry Kingdom! *Montay: Hi there. *White: You may be wondering about those tasty berries. *Erik: I know. *Montay: It's yummy. *Mumble: Really? *Ramón: Gosh, they taste good. *Black: You liked them! *White: Thanks for trying them. *Montay: You bet. *White: I know. *Ramón: It's cool than ever! *Montay: I believe that. *Black: We have many penguins around here and eating all the berries they had. *Montay: I would say so. *Ramón: It also has a lake that leads to somewhere. *Erik: I agree. *Black: A emperor penguin rule us and meet Wildberry Princess Dorcena! (Dorcena come by the stairs) *Dorcena: Hello everyone. *Mumble: Wow. *Erik: She is like us. *Mumble: You know something like that. *Ramón: Everywhere she looks, she is the only emperor around. *Mumble: Cool. *Dorcena: Greetings Wildberry Penguins, i hope you had a wonderful day. *Montay: Come on. It's time for fun. (At the Wildberry Tree House) *Montay: Wow, i can see from the whole wide world. *Erik: You seein' about that? *Montay: Yeah, that my kind. *Ramón: Let me tell something to you, those berries taste delicious. *Mumble: That what mom use to make. *Ramón: You bet everything i have. *Montay: You are right Ramón. *Erik: They also have homes, which look like leafs. *Ramón: I agree with smallboy. *Montay: Okay, you got your chance already. *Mumble: Come on, let's check out the cool places around Wildberry Town. *Erik: Alright, let's go. *Montay: Wait for me! (At Wildberry Town) *Montay: Wow. *Mumble: Just cool. *Ramón: I'm lovin' it. *Erik: That a whole bunch of penguins there. *Montay: It's like many of them. *Ramón: I believed that. *Erik: It's chewy and berry tasty. *Mumble: That seems right. *Montay: You see? Everyone is giving out grapes, evening the kids. *Erik: I can see about that Montay. *Ramón: Now, Dorcena would be even Happy. *Mumble: Now, we are eating the grapes. *Erik: Wow, this is so tasty than the berries. *Montay: Okay, we are finding where Darksmoke is. *Mumble: That monster can not be here if he is going to destroy Wildberry Kingdom. *Montay: Come on, let's go inside Wildberry Kingdom. (Inside Wildberry Kingdom) *Montay: Wow. *Mumble: You have to be kidding. *Erik: That a whole bunch of stuff. (Inside, they see watermelons, fishes and cracked eggs) *Mumble: This is where Dorcena is living. *Erik: You are correct. *Montay: That a whole bunch of junk there. *Erik: Yeah, really junk. *Ramón: They have watermelons there. But why not we eat them? *Erik: But we like the berries better. *Mumble: Why not? *Erik: Because, that's the point. *Ramón: Believe in me. Those watermelons taste great. *Montay: They are like berries. *Ramón: I agree. *Montay: Come on, Dorcena needs us. (In Dorcena's palace) *Montay: Dorcena! *Edwin: What is that chick doing here queen? *Dorcena: Where are you going? *Montay: Hey, do you know how to stop Darksmoke? *Dorcena: Want to stop Darksmoke? Go to Lumpy Space after you pass the Cotton Candy Forest. *Mumble: But it's hard, we can't do anything about it. *Erik: Yeah. *Edwin: It not that hard. It's easy. *Dorcena: All you have to do is get to Cotton Candy Forest and find a portal that leads to Lumpy Space. *Montay: Okay, this is a go. *Mumble: Come on, let's go to Cotton Candy Forest. *Ramón: Alright. *Dorcena: And watch out for enemies out there. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Penventure Time/Chapter 3 Previous: Penventure Time/Chapter 1 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep